1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to torque measuring tools generally, and in particular to a tool for measuring the amount of force exerted while operating the switch of a railroad track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track switching is a common activity of railroad operations. Of the various types of railroad switches, at least three are manually operated. Since both the tracks and the switches are routinely exposed to the weather, the switches can become difficult to operate due to rust or corrosion or from foreign matter buildup in the track beds.
The United States federal government strictly regulates most facets of railroad operations, but there are no regulations regarding the maintenance or operation of track switches except to the extent that they effectively switch tracks. Thus, there are no federal regulations regarding the maximum amount of force applied through a fixed moment arm that is necessary to operate the switches. Manual switches and associated tracks having excessive rust, corrosion, or foreign matter buildup therefore represent a substantial injury risk to the switch operator caused by unanticipated increase in the force required to throw a switch. Injuries are typically to the lower back and can range from sprains to breaks. One reason for the lack of governmental regulation is that no tool has ever been developed to measure the force exerted in throwing a switch without which regulations regarding the maximum force to be used cannot be developed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tool for measuring the amount of force necessary to operate railroad track switches when applied through a predetermined movement arm. This tool will allow federal regulatory bodies to promulgate and enforce regulations regarding maintenance and testing of railroad switches. In turn, such regulations will ensure the safe and effective operation of railroad switches to eliminate unnecessary injury to railroad workers.